


Propane Nightmares

by GreyBlueSkies21



Series: Welcome To The Black Parade [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 07:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13585662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreyBlueSkies21/pseuds/GreyBlueSkies21





	Propane Nightmares

 

It takes him a while to figure out why the world is spinning.

 

 

Up is down and white has been faded with brain matter and liquid pieces of his insides trickling on linoleum floor.

 

 

Leaking and leaking, mixing with unblinking eyes and vowels that won't form into anything except for breathy puffs of air.

 

 

Empty and emptying.

 

 

He calls her name again. Discordant and panicked.

 

 

The copper, bitter tang of his own blood coats the back of his throat and his veins quickly turn to ice as they empty.

 

 

'Reed."

 

 

Thinks, _fuck_ , because she's dead.

 

 

And he might be too.

 

 


End file.
